


The Right To Remain Silent

by MissieFishie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mini-Fic, Smut, officer!castiel, officer!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieFishie/pseuds/MissieFishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel is a kinky bastard and Dean thoroughly enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right To Remain Silent

Dean arrived at the bunker late, his stress level high. He and Sam had gotten into yet another fight and once again, the younger Winchester had decided to go his own way. Dean ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh as he opened the door to his room.

"Freeze!" He heard a gravelly voice behind him demand. "Put your hands behind your back!"

Dean shuddered as he obeyed the order, his dick giving an interested throb. He felt the cold metallic handcuffs settle on his wrists and heard them clink shut. He moaned when he felt a hand slide across his middle from behind and snake it's way into his pants, grabbing his half hard cock and tugging gently on it. He whimpered when the hand was removed and moved back in an attempt to locate the body to which it belonged to.

He heard Castiel laugh quietly at his neediness and he tried to turn his head to cast a glare at the fallen angel, but instead he was met with the sound of fluttering as Castiel disappeared before Dean could catch a glimpse. He moaned and tried to struggle against his restraints, but Castiel had made them purposefully tight so that Dean wouldn't be able to slip out of them.

He closed his eyes, "Castiel, who art a major fucking douche, get your feathery ass down here and finish what you started." He prayed, sarcasm evident.

A moment later he heard the familiar flutter of wings announcing Castiel's arrival.

"Damn Cas," he murmured, his eyes raking up and down the angel's body. Castiel had forgone the usual attire in favor of a full on police uniform. He wore a light blue button up shirt and bullet proof vest, black dress pants and a belt with an assortment of police issued equipment, including a baton. Dean's breath hitched and he licked his lips.

"Cas, please," he begged, stepping towards his angel.

"Did I tell you you could move?" Castiel growled, glaring at Dean who immediately froze. Castiel watched Dean tremble for a minute, savoring the neediness, then in one swift motion, he crowded into Dean's personal space. Dean let out a filthy moan when Cas pressed one of his legs in between Dean's, using it to rub maddeningly on Dean's erection.

"Nghf, C-Cas," Dean mewled, causing Cas to lightly cuff him over the head.

"No talking." Cas hissed, and Dean quivered at the demanding tone in his voice.

"Do I have the right to remain silent, officer?" He smirked, his breath hitching when Castiel ground his leg especially hard on Dean's crotch.

Castiel growled and grabbed Dean's neck, pulling him down for a small kiss. "You have the right to my dick so far up your ass that you will have problems walking for a week." He sneered before throwing Dean onto the bed.

Cas stood at the edge of the bed appreciating his human before he slowly crawled towards a now whimpering Dean. He flashed a mischievous wink at the hunter before pulling Dean's pants completely off, leaving him in his underwear and a shirt. Castiel examined the shirt for a moment and then simply blinked it away. Dean shuddered as the cool air attacked his hard nipples.

Castiel bent over Dean's chest and took one of the small buds in his mouth, licking and teasing it as he pinched the other one with one of his free hands. Dean squirmed, a panting mess.

"Cas," he moaned. Castiel responded by nipping at one of the tender buds.

"Officer," he corrected through his teeth, causing Dean's eyes to roll back in his skull.

"Officer-- Oh!!! Officer, please, I- I can't hold on much longer!"

Castiel liked both nipples before taking then in his hands and twisting them. Dean screamed and his back arched. Cas placed two gentle kisses to the abused buds and then trailed a line of kisses all the way down Dean's torso. When he reached the elastic band of Dean's underwear, hi grabbed it between his teeth and slowly pulled it down. Making sure to nuzzle Dean's swollen, leaking cock on the way down.

Dean was nothing more than a sniveling mess at this point at Castiel was having a difficult time going slow, but he needed to make this extraordinary for Dean, so he licked his way back up Dean's inner thighs while his hands removed Dean's underwear the rest of the way.

In retrospect, it was lucky that Sam wasn't there, because the noises that came from Dean's room that night would have made a porn star blush.

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been edited so if you find anything wrong with it, please feel free to tell me so I can make the necessary changes.


End file.
